powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Empress Hysteria
is the first empress of the Machine Empire Baranoia. Character History As the first empress of the Baranoia empire, she rules alongside her husband, Emperor Bacchus Wrath, and her son, Prince Buldont. As is typical of Baranoia philosophy, she initially believes that emotions are something that machines do not possess and thus why they are superior to humanity. She is active within the empire and does send down multiple Machine Beasts, usually using more devious tactics as opposed to violence including using Bara Brain to interrogate information regarding the construction of Ohranger Robo or sending down Bara Gūsuka to induce its sleeping ability on Earth to prevent it from bothering Baranoia ; she even infamously sent down Bara Clothes out of jealousy of her husband and son admiring female fashion of Earth! When her husband Bacchus Wrath is ultimately killed in his obsession in stopping the Ohranger, Hysteria is severely affected by the loss of her husband; made worse when the intruder Bomber the Great returns to the court and starts tormenting her and her son Buldont trying to take over the empire for himself. After killing Buldont in a duel, Bomber likewise uses the opportunity to eliminate both the prince and Hysteria, attaching them to a rocket and sending them out into deep space in order to remove the last remains of the former Baranoia leadership. However, the rocket is ultimately guided to another planet where Bacchus kept a hidden laboratory in order to change his son into "Kaiser Buldont" in hopes of using emotions and love as a means to defeat Bomber and the Ohranger and thus complete their conquest. Inspired by her husband's selfless final act for their son, Hysteria likewise decides to pass on her own energy, sending it to a far-off planet where her niece, Princess Multiwa, lay sleeping: the energy awakened and empowered her allowing for her to ultimately become empress alongside Buldont after taking back Baranoia from Bomber. Hysteria herself became severely weakened by casting off this energy, changing into a silver "Empress Dowager" form to keep close watch over the empire's dealings. - After the conquest of Earth is ultimately completed in the midst of Ohranger being thrown off Earth for six months, Hysteria becomes the nanny and caretaker of Buldont Jr., Buldont and Multiwa's newborn child whom they ignored while she tried to give it the love it needed having learned of emotion and it's power from her tragic losses. After the Ohranger return and the Baranoia emperor and empress finally fall, she confronts the Super-Power heroes in Baranoia's Earth castle in order to ask them to spare Buldont Jr. and make sure it was raised right. After the Ohranger finally agree to do so, Hysteria uses a bomb to commit suicide, knowing of the last of the lineage was in good, loving hands. Arsenal * to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Empress Hysteria is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *Her Dowager Empress Hysteria form never appeared in Power Rangers Zeo. *She is one of few villainess who turns good at the end, although she commits suicide, possibly as an act of repent due to her evil actions in the past. * Name is from Hysteria, a term coined in ancient Greece. * Her appearance is inspired by both the Oscar (the statue used for the Academy Awards for film in the United States) as well as the robot woman from the 1927 film Metropolis ** A later machine villainess, Metal Alice of the Agent from Goseiger, likewise has the Metropolis inspiration. *Due to a change of plot in Power Ranger Zeo, Hysteria's silver form wasn't used for Queen Machina. *Her name refers to the "terrier" group of dogs. Appearances See Also References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Machine Empire Baranoia Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Deceased Sentai Villains